ravensridgefandomcom-20200214-history
Commerce
Commercial culture in Ravensridge is an evident byproduct of the industrial boom many years ago, serving to push the city into the midsts of other capitals as an economic powerhouse. Establishments Abaddon Apothecary Owned by none other than House Abaddon, this shop is full of both ingredients for amateur potion-makers and house brewed concoctions. Various bottles of mysterious liquids dot the shelves and racks and racks of dried herbs line the walls. Fienman's Brassworks Fienman’s brass-works is a small wooden clad shop down a flight of dark stone stairs beneath a dress shop. The shop specialises in clockmaking, trinkets, jewellery and to the select few, knowledge brokering. Fienman, the owner of the establishment, has a small collection of spies that collect information and report to him to broker. Fineries Trade Square The fineries trade square is an ornate and well-maintained square in which merchants can hire positions to sell their goods. It endures the heaviest foot traffic of all locations in the city and is always brimming with eager customers. Pine Cliff Exotic Artefacts Pine Cliff Exotic Artefacts is a store in the lower part of Pine Cliff that specialises in the most exotic artefacts and relics in the land. The store openly offers to beat any price for an item of exotic nature and compensate some too, so it’s business tends to be quite lucrative, especially considering the wealth of hungry aristocrats in need of pretentious items to sit on their shelves. Ratridge Smithers The Ratridge Smithers is among the warmest places in the city, with a furnace and kiln that burns hot as the sun each day, the radiating heat can be felt the next street over. Plumes of Smoke pour from the top of the Smithers as Bartley Nordheim toils away, making high quality weapons for the public. He also imports the odd blunderbuss and flintlock for eager buyers. The Barlow Slave Market The Barlow Slave Markets; an underground market for the rich, noble, and sadistic to purchase slaves of the highest quality. The markets primarily offer a safe location for vendors to sell their wares, for a small fee of course. All vendors must undergo a screening process by members of House Barlow, to ensure no unsavoury slavers or slaves enter the grounds. Each slave is personally inspected by a Barlow member to ensure a high quality product is sold under their name. The Herbalists Remedy Catherine Loyde runs the only competition to the Abaddon Apothecary in town, a family run herbalism business that prides itself on quality potions and remedies. Catherine Loyde has been able to compete with the Abaddon’s due to a trade agreement she has with the Markenfitz Medical facility, who only contract to her for their potions and brews. The Ratworks Leather and Goods This is somewhat of a speciality shop, selling various leather goods all made from rat leather. The shop also offers many other oddities perfect for aspiring adventurers. From general survival gear and supplies to the occasional mysterious artefact, this shop has it all.